Un Halloween pas comme les autres
by Dragonha
Summary: Jacob se retrouve blessé et est retrouvé par les Cullen. Mais qui lui as fait ça et pourquoi ? Halloween approche et une horrible scène s'est déroulée à Forks.


**Auteur :** Drag, qui s'essaye enfin à Twilight !

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer. Si j'étais à sa place, Jacob bécoterait avec son Edward à la plage. ^^

**Résumé :** Jacob se retrouve blessé et est retrouvé par les Cullen. Mais qui lui as fait ça et pourquoi ? Halloween approche et une horrible scène s'est déroulée à Forks.

**Warning : **Attention, scène de sexe explicite entre hommes. Un lemon simplement. Et langage grossier!

Petit OS Halloween, première fic sur ce fandom, et une spéciale en plus. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes (et tous ?)

**Un Halloween pas comme les autres. **

Alors que le jour se levait sur Forks, Bella se réveilla avec une étrange intuition. Elle ignorait d'où cela venait mais n'y fit guère attention plus longtemps. La jeune femme était impatiente de retrouver Edward en cours aujourd'hui encore. Le vampire semblait autant apprécier sa présence qu'elle-même, elle ne doutait pas que leur bal d'Halloween serait inoubliable. La jeune Swan avait déjà son costume à une semaine de la fête, et elle pensait que, sans aucun doute, son prince charmant avait également sa tenue cachée dans son armoire depuis des mois.

Sans plus tarder, elle fit sa toilette, prépara le petit-déjeuner et fila dans son pick-up jusqu'au lycée. Comme de coutume, elle retrouva Edward Cullen sur le parking et l'embrassa, espérant qu'il lui retourne enfin un baiser. Rien ne changea, le garçon s'esquiva de son étreinte, prétextant que son odeur risquait de lui faire perdre ses moyens. La journée se passa sans heurt, un peu ennuyante sur les bords, les matières qu'ils avaient ne les intéressaient pas plus que cela.

A la fin de la journée, les deux amoureux se quittèrent au même endroit qu'au matin. Chacun reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Ce fut à l'arrivée d'Edward que leur idyllique journée quotidienne prit définitivement fin. Le vampire passa le pas de la porte en entendant des pensées désagréables de sa sœur Rosalie, les autres étaient silencieux, ne sachant que penser apparemment. Le jeune homme ne comprit le pourquoi de ses réflexions qu'en pénétrant dans le salon.

'_Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ! Pourquoi Jasper as-tu fait ça ?' _

La blonde ne trouvait rien de mieux que de faire valser ses mots dans sa tête depuis qu'il était là. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? La raison de cette nouvelle agitation apparut enfin aux yeux de l'étudiant. Une forme était allongée sur le sol, une forme massive et sifflante de douleur.

« Ah ! Edward, tu es là. Maintenant, Jasper explique-nous ce qui est arrivé, s'il te plait. » demanda Carlisle.

« Bien. Emmet et moi étions à la chasse comme vous le savez. Nous étions occupés à dépiauter la bête quand j'ai eu un sursaut. Il y avait quelqu'un à proximité qui souffrait beaucoup. Intrigué, j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était et j'ai filé la piste. J'ai trouvé la cause au sud de notre territoire à la frontière avec la Push. Je m'attendais à trouver un animal blessé ou un truc du genre mais pas ça. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible, j'étais encore sous l'emprise de Maria. Enfin, il était allongé sur l'herbe, inerte et toujours humain à ce moment-là… criblé de balles. J'ignore qui lui a fait ça, mais c'était effrayant, avant de sombrer, il murmurait des « Pourquoi ». Tout ça m'a choqué, beaucoup de sang a coulé, et je me surprenais à penser que je ne sentais pas leur odeur caractéristique. Bref, j'avais besoin d'aide et j'ai couru chercher Emmet et on l'a ramené comme ça. C'est pendant le trajet qu'il s'est transformé, on était surpris mais on a continué à avancer. Voilà, vous savez tout. »

La famille était sous le choc, atterré de l'histoire contée. Edward contemplait l'animal qui gémissait toujours et le reconnut enfin, c'était un loup ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, un beau et fort loup-garou brun clair, Jacob Black. Etrangement, le voir à ce point diminué ne lui plut pas, il préférait largement quand il était en forme et prêt à lui relancer ses piques.

« J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai retiré les balles, et bander ses plaies après les avoir désinfectées. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Et Rosalie, s'il te plait arrête de maugréer, je n'ai pas besoin du pouvoir d'Edward pour entendre tes pensées. » déclara le médecin.

« Emmet, tu m'aides à le porter dans la chambre d'ami ? On ne peut pas décemment le laisser là. » dit Jasper.

Son frère accepta et ils le mirent dans la chambre sous une couverture chaude.

« Bon, un café me fera quand même du bien, après ça. J'en fais pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Carlisle n'obtint que des hochements de tête, même la belle blonde au caractère bien trempé accepta, sa vision du loup ne serait plus jamais la même après ce sordide spectacle.

« Je me demande quand même qui a pu lui faire cela. » murmura Ed en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

« Je crois qu'on peut écarter ses amis de la Push. Ils l'auraient tué normalement, d'habitude quand ils perdent le contrôle, ils se transforment et font des dégâts plus conséquents de ce qu'on en sait. » expliqua Alice pragmatique.

Les autres furent aussi de son avis. En même temps se dire qu'un humain, parce que ce n'étaient aucun d'eux, ait pu blesser à ce point cette force de la nature était choquant. Voir ce garçon, ensanglanté et ensuite couvert de bandages, les avait plus atteints que toutes les choses qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir dans leur longue vie. Et l'effet était bien plus marquant pour Edward que pour les autres. Il l'avait toujours connu fort face à lui, et savoir qu'un autre avait pu le mettre dans cet état l'agaçait mais le révoltait en même temps. Lui-même avait une force peu commune mais le brun était aussi puissant que lui et cela l'ébranlait plus qu'un autre. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire tant de mal alors même que le loup tournait autour de sa copine. Enfin… Depuis quelques temps maintenant, ils ne le voyaient plus beaucoup, et ils se demandaient d'ailleurs bien pourquoi.

Alors que tous les Cullen buvaient leur café à la cuisine, la sonnette retentit, les tirants de leurs songes. C'était Bella.

« Salut, Edward. Je venais pour m'assurer que tu avais un costume pour le bal. Et je voulais aussi voir ce qu'il donnait sur toi. Je veux que ce soit parfait. On va dans ta chambre. » débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Le garçon se dit que cette petite occupation lui permettrait de ne plus penser au garçon au teint mat qui dormait à l'autre bout du couloir. Les deux amoureux passèrent donc une demi-heure dans la chambre, le temps pour Bella de montrer à Edward, avec le concours d'Alice, sa robe de princesse.

« Désolé Bella. Je ne pensais pas à ce bal, j'ignorais que tu lui accordais tant d'importance. » prévint le vampire quand ce fut à son tour.

« EDWARD ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ! C'est le rêve de toutes les filles de participer à des fêtes où il faut bien s'habiller. Tu me déçois. Dans ce cas, on part tout de suite, on va acheter ton costume de prince sur le champ ! » hurla-t-elle, faisant profiter parents et frères et sœurs de son éclat de voix.

La jeune femme l'entraîna sans tarder vers la sortie, mais elle se figea brusquement sur le pallier. Son petit-ami s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas la percuter et allongea son cou pour voir ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Chose étonnante, l'esprit de Bella s'ouvrit à lui et il en fut choqué, mais beaucoup plus par les paroles incompréhensibles qui dansaient dans sa tête.

'_Pas possible… peux pas… devrait être… n'a pas le droit.' _

Le garçon plissa les yeux d'incompréhension, d'habitude elle cherchait l'attention du loup même sans qu'il l'arrête. Là, elle semblait tétanisée devant le regard de glace que lui renvoya le brun. La scène aurait pu rester figée éternellement, si Jacob n'avait décidé de descendre les escaliers. Le loup-garou progressa dans l'escalier et Bella sembla reprendre vie et le suivre à la trace, quasi sur les talons du blessé.

« Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ? Tu es sur le territoire des Cullen, tu as brisé le pacte ! » ne trouva-t-elle rien d'autre à dire.

Le garçon de la Push ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et atteignit enfin la porte de sortie.

« Non, monsieur Black, s'interposa Carlisle. Vous êtes convalescent, vous devez rester coucher, vos plaies risquent de se rouvrir si vous partez maintenant. »

« Mais enfin Carlisle ! » hurla Bella, presque hystérique de voir l'homme poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le faire remonter.

« Bella, s'il te plait. Ma conscience de médecin prime sur tout le reste quand j'ai un patient entre les mains. N'interfère pas, c'est pour son bien, et le pacte n'a pas été violé pour te rassurer. Nous l'avons accueilli en toute connaissance de cause, et nous l'avons trouvé à la frontière, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes. Excuse-nous. »

Jacob fut soulevé sans peine et remonter en un clin d'œil dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. On l'entendit protester faiblement mais le vampire blond fut intraitable et lui donna un somnifère pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Edward mena sa copine à l'extérieur… là où l'explosion éclata.

« Bon sang, Edward ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Explique-moi tout de suite ce que Jacob a et pourquoi il est chez vous ! Ses amis doivent s'inquiéter, son père aussi, et moi, qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter ! Allez dis-moi ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Calme-toi ! » débuta le brun. « D'abord, Carlisle te l'as dit, nous étions dans notre droit, il est tombé à la frontière. Sa survie dépendait de ceux qui le trouveraient en premier. Jasper et Emmet l'ont trouvé et ramené agonisant. Je préfère ne pas te décrire son état sur le moment, j'en suis encore étonné moi-même. Sache que je n'y suis pour rien, et que je ne veux pas lui faire autant de mal qu'il en a eu aujourd'hui. Quand au reste, c'est venu comme ça, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, on l'a aidé c'est tout. »

Il ne comptait jamais lui dire que son meilleur ami avait été froidement attaqué à coup de revolver, ça l'anéantirait sûrement. Cependant les pensées qu'elle avait eues en le voyant ne cessaient de revenir à lui, l'intriguant.

« Bon, allons chercher ce costume. » conclut-il avec un mince sourire qui suffit à convaincre la fille de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Pendant que les deux amoureux faisaient les magasins, Jacob lui se réveillait progressivement, se souvenant d'où il était. Le chef des Cullen était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, lisant un livre en attendant son réveil, visiblement.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé, fort bien. Tiens bois un peu d'eau, tu te sentiras mieux après. » déclara le docteur Cullen avec un de ses chaleureux sourires.

Jacob le remercia silencieusement, ne tenant pas à refaire face au professionnalisme exacerbé du Doc, selon lui. Il avala donc l'eau sans résister ou dire quoi que ce soit.

« Jacob. As-tu mal quelque part ? »

« Mon corps m'élance. » parla enfin le jeune d'une voix d'outre-tombe malgré son verre.

« C'est normal, je t'ai administré un peu de morphine pour que les plaies ne te fassent pas trop souffrir. Je vais d'ailleurs te donner des pilules contre la douleur. Cependant, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir ramené chez vous ? » préféra interrompre le brun.

« Parce que tu es un ami de Bella, mais surtout parce que nous te respectons trop pour te laisser mourir aussi atrocement. Veux-tu bien me répondre ? Nous avons été choqué que Jasper t'amène ici entre la vie et la mort. »

« Vous devez déjà le savoir non ? C'est vous qui m'avez soigné. J'ai simplement été attaqué par un chasseur qui m'a prit pour du gibier. » raconta le quileute.

« Ne mens pas, Jacob. Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions retrouvé un cadavre, ou au moins du sang légèrement éloigné de la scène. Et il n'y avait rien de ce genre, j'ai été vérifié. Ce que je crois c'est que quelqu'un de ta connaissance t'a pris par surprise et t'as envoyé une salve de six balles dans la cage thoracique. Ce ne sont pas des choses courantes, et cette personne devait avoir des raisons de faire cela. Je ne cherche qu'à connaître la vérité. As-tu vu celui ou celle qui t'as attaqué ? »

Après un silence lourd, le plus jeune hocha négativement la tête.

« Je peux partir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il faiblement sans regarder son vis-à-vis. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

« Hors de question, jeune homme. Je me fais un devoir de veiller sur toi. Après ce qui t'es arrivé, tu ne quitteras pas ce lit avant une semaine au moins. Tant pis, si tu ne veux rien me dire… mais je suis convaincu que cela te ferait du bien. » annonça Carlisle en sortant lentement de la chambre et la fermant à double tour. Quand il voulait le chef de famille pouvait en imposer au point d'être effrayant. Résigné à obéir et surtout parce qu'il avait vraiment mal, Jacob se rallongea et replongea dans le sommeil.

Dans le salon, la famille s'était à nouveau réunie autour de leur père.

« Il refuse de parler. Cependant, je sens bien que nous connaissons la personne qui lui a fait ça. Je vous demande de ne pas le brusquer. Il restera dans la chambre pour prendre ses repas, mais il faudra que l'un d'entre nous lui donne un coup de main pour sa toilette. Il ne doit surtout pas forcer, alors pas de bagarres et pas de disputes. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

« Oui, pas de souci. » scanda l'ensemble de la famille.

« Pff, ce crétin de clébard ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller le voir, encore moins pour le nettoyer ce chien crasseux. » cracha une voix féminine acerbe.

« Rosalie ! Modère tes paroles, il peut t'entendre. » prévint Alice.

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit la blonde.

En ville, deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans l'unique magasin de costumes du village. Edward, poli, salua le vendeur, Isabella, elle, ne le regarda pas et fonça dans un rayon, repéré depuis des semaines.

« Ici ! C'est ici qu'on trouvera ce qu'il te faut. Alors, prince, prince, prince ! » débitait-elle à toute vitesse.

« Doucement, Bella. On va l'avoir ton costume. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui m'ira. » modéra le garçon.

« Quelque chose ? Tu oses dire un quelque chose alors que ce déguisement doit être parfait pour s'accorder avec ma robe de princesse. Ah non ! Je te jure que tu enfileras ce que je veux, quitte à l'agrandir s'il faut. Alice n'aura qu'à se mettre au travail. » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Bella ! Alice n'est pas notre couturière, c'est un passe temps pour elle. Elle n'ait pas à ton service. » la reprit son petit-ami.

« Excuse-moi, mais je veux que notre soirée soit parfaite. »

Ils cherchèrent ensuite, chacun de leur côté, un silence pesant s'emparant de la boutique, vide à leur exception.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » tenta le vendeur, se présentant timidement après la dispute à laquelle il avait assisté.

« Ca ira. » claqua Bella.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez venir pour moi ? » héla Edward.

« Tout de suite monsieur Cullen. » sourit le jeune gérant.

« Voilà, que pensez-vous de ces deux là pour aller avec une robe rouge de princesse ? »

« Je vous conseillerais celui-ci, ça fera ressortir votre visage, et le noir avec tout. » conclut le costumier.

« Merci beaucoup. Bella j'ai trouvé, tu viens voir ? »

La fille Swan s'approcha à grand pas. Quand elle vit le costume que tenait Edward devant son buste, elle fut de nouveau conquise.

« Oui, oui ! C'est ça ! C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait. Bravo mon chéri. Je savais que t'étais le meilleur. »

Chose faite, ils payèrent le costume et sortirent. Bella reconduisit son copain jusqu'à chez lui. Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis, essuyant une nouvelle esquive, elle s'en alla, le plantant là.

« Ouf ! Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus. Dieu merci ça a été rapide. » soupira le brun.

« Edward, tu es de retour. Comment ça s'est passé avec Bella ? » l'accueillit sa mère.

« Ca pouvait aller. Seulement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé. Elle attache de l'importance à des choses qu'elle m'avait assuré qu'elle détestait. Elle a presque agressé le vendeur alors qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. »

« Hem. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tu sais. On se ressemble toutes, on rêve de trouver le bon garçon et de partager les meilleurs moments de notre vie avec lui. Alors, on fait tout pour que les choses se passent bien. » expliqua Esmée avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt à son garçon mais elle ne sentait pas Bella. Elle l'a trouvait avant sympathique mais sans plus. Aujourd'hui, si elle était franche, elle la détestait. La jeune mère voyait claire dans son jeu, elle commençait à mener Edward par le bout du nez. Et trop obnubilé par l'étrange barrière mentale qu'elle possédait, l'éternel adolescent ne comprenait rien de cela. De plus, malgré ses dires, la mère Cullen sentait qu'Edward ne ressentait pas un véritable amour pour elle, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les liens de compagnons qui la liait à Carlisle.

Edward hocha simplement la tête, et apprit par son père la disposition de la colocation avec le jeune loup. Non sans surprise, il se vit proposer de venir en aide au garçon… il avait besoin de prendre des bains ! Cela lui paraissait logique, et comprenait ses sœurs d'avoir refusé cette charge. Il s'interrogea malgré tout sur leurs interdictions à leur mari de toucher Black. Carlisle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à le faire lui-même, mais il pensait que le jeune serait plus à l'aise… avec un garçon d'apparemment son âge. Bizarrement, l'animosité qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour son rival s'était éteinte et il accepta de prêter son aide. Il entendait presque les pensées soulagées de ses frères et sœurs, allez savoir pourquoi.

'_Merde, je ne peux même pas passer par là. Je dois sortir d'ici, sinon je suis cuit.' _

Ca par contre, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qui avait songé à cela. Jacob était réveillé et désirait se sauver.

'_Finalement, je peux le comprendre. Il a été élevé avec la haine de ses prédécesseurs envers notre race. Je devrais aller le rassurer… même si ça me fait tout drôle' _

Là-dessus, Edward grimpa les marches et marcha jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir. Il entrouvrit la porte et tomba sur un gros plan avec la tête de Black.

« Je t'ai entendu, Cullen. Je suis blessé, pas sourd. »

« Toujours aussi agréable. Je vais voir comment tu allais. » entra le vampire. Il intercepta une pensée étonnante venant du quileute, ce qui le figea une petite seconde.

'_Bon sang et comment je fais pour résister moi avec ça ?' _

« Je ne comprends pas bien, à quoi dois-tu résister ? »

« Ne lis pas mes pensées, sangsue. »

Ses mots ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid, cependant le plus âgé nota que le ton de son vis-à-vis était beaucoup moins cassant que d'habitude.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Black ? Tu as une attitude étrange depuis quelque temps. Bella m'a même dit il y a peu que tu l'évitais. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Rien. » esquiva le garçon basané en se retournant.

Et maintenant, il l'évitait aussi, il avait quelque chose de changé, outre le fait qu'il sentait bon la vanille et l'odeur des arbres.

'_Bizarre' _pensa Edward.

« Tu peux t'en aller si tu venais juste pour ça. » murmura Jake.

« En fait, je venais te chercher pour le bain. Les autres préfèrent garder leur distance, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, vu que tu n'as plus la même odeur désormais. »

« Hein ? Tout le monde me perçoit différemment ? »

'_C'est étonnant, normalement, seul lui devrait le sentir. Bordel, tout va de travers depuis que… Merde ! J'oubliais qu'il est là, et qu'il peut me lire.' _

Edward aurait ri si les paroles prononcées ne lui avaient pas donné une piste sur le pourquoi de ces changements sensoriels. Il n'était pas stupide et il s'était documenté sur ses voisins. Si le garçon pensait ainsi, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait trouvé son compagnon… et c'était lui !

« Attends, quoi ! C'est impossible. Bella est ma… » commença Ed en portant sa main à sa bouche avant de dire le mot irréparable.

Ca aurait signé la fin de tout, il aurait rejeté le loup, ou du moins l'aurait blessé, en finissant sa phrase.

« Laisse tomber, je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, c'est déjà trop tard. » déclara le loup-garou.

« Comment ? Explique-toi, je ne comprends rien ! »

« Je me suis imprégné depuis votre retour d'Italie. » avoua Jacob.

« Oh, bon sang ! Mais alors, à ce moment-là quand tu me regardais si fixement, ça voulait dire que le processus s'était enclenché ? Et en te disant, que je resterai avec Bella je t'ai repoussé. Et tous ces changements que je vois chez toi, ça signifie que tu es mon âme sœur. Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. J'ai failli passer à côté de ça ! » comprit enfin le vampire.

« Tu as l'air de t'en vouloir. »

Jacob avait fait une simple constatation, mais il avait raison. Avec son idée stupide comme quoi la fille Swan était particulière à cause de son esprit, il avait presque tué son compagnon de vie ! Quel fou il avait été ! La question de savoir qu'il était un homme ne se posait pas, après sa longue existence, il avait su dès le départ qu'homme ou femme, seul son âme sœur le ferait vibrer. Et puis, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, Jacob Black était un canon dans son genre, différent de lui, avec sa carrure musclée et grande pour son âge. Oui, il était sublime, et il ne le voyait que maintenant, quel gâchis.

« Dire que tout ce temps, je me suis focalisé sur elle, alors qu'elle n'était pas la bonne. Jacob, je sais que je vais peut-être te choquer, mais je sens que je t'aime. Je crois que je me le suis caché pour rester dans les convenances que mon époque m'a inculqué. Bella semblait le meilleur choix et elle m'avait intrigué, je l'admets. Cependant, je m'en fiche complètement là, je serais idiot de rejeter mon compagnon pour une raison aussi bête. » s'enflamma le brun.

« Doucement, tu oublies Bella, vous êtes toujours ensemble. » le ramena sur terre le garçon de la Push.

« Oui. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. On lui expliquera ce qui s'est passé et… »

Sa phrase fut coupée net, Jacob grognait.

« Désolé, mais quand tu me parles d'elle, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. De plus, je doute qu'elle le prenne aussi bien que tu le penses. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille, même si depuis quelque temps, elle est bizarre. »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Elle s'est révélée au grand jour… depuis qu'elle sait que je me suis imprégné. »

« Pardon ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? » demanda le Cullen.

« Parce que j'ai révélé à mon père et à la meute, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, que j'avais marqué ma moitié. Seulement, comme je n'ai pas précisé ton nom, par peur qu'ils me rejettent, ils ont cru que c'était Bella. Comme ils ne savent pas tenir leur langue, lorsqu'ils l'ont vue, ils l'ont félicitée. Ces crétins lui ont même précisé quand ils avaient senti le changement en moi. Elle n'est pas idiote, quoiqu'elle cache bien son jeu, elle a vite fait de savoir que c'était sur toit que je m'étais imprégné. Et pour conclure, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'appeler dans la forêt, alors que j'étais déjà en train de souffrir de ton rejet. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a eu si facilement avec le revolver de son père. Elle m'a laissé là puis elle est partie à l'école en me disant :

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, moi aussi, alors je ne laisserai personne t'aimer. »

Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. »

« Mais c'est horrible. Et malgré tout, je sentais qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de chose. Son amour pour toi, et pour moi, est tordu. Je sais que tu dis la vérité, Jake, alors rendons lui la monnaie de sa pièce. Ma famille se fera un plaisir de nous filer un coup de main. En attendant, je pense que j'ai très envie de faire évoluer notre relation. Ne doit-on pas conclure le lien d'une manière spécifique ? »

Ses dernières paroles flottèrent dans l'air, son ton était sans équivoque, indiquant qu'il savait la façon de sceller leur union.

Jacob eut un petit sourire et le laissa approcher pour entamer leur premier baiser. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent l'une et l'autre dans une valse langoureuse et sensuelle. Le vampire l'embrassa longuement avant d'aller jouer sur un lobe d'oreille puis de redescendre soudainement vers le cou de sa victime. Cette dernière gémit et se fit guider jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea avec langueur, excitant les sens de son proclamé petit-ami. Celui-ci vint le surplomber et se réappropria sa bouche, se repaissant des gémissements sourds qu'il tirait. De plus en plus enflammé, le loup dévêtit son brun avec dextérité et rapidité. Chose que le Cullen imita très vite, voulant sentir les muscles saillants de plus près et surtout goûter la peau caramel qui avait l'air si tentante. Dès que les vêtements furent lancés, il fondit d'ailleurs aussitôt sur son trésor et lécha, honora le torse si parfait de son amant. Les sons que Jacob exhalait le ravissaient pleinement et il ne tarda pas à sentir une main impatiente venir titiller son sexe.

« Du calme, petit loup. Je m'occupe de te soulager d'abord. » susurra le brun.

Edward se laissa donc couler contre le corps chaud et fit face au pénis dur et gonflé du quileute. Il l'happa directement entre ses lèvres, léchant toute la longueur, taquinant le trou et jouant de ses mains sur les boules pleines. Une fois la hampe dur et largement humide, Edward se releva et s'aligna convenablement. Sa posture fit gémir de plaisir le loup qui lui agrippa les hanches. Au contraire de l'empaler directement comme l'aurait espéré son amant, il malaxa les fesses tendres. A la surprise du vampire, son amour prit un flacon d'huile dans le tiroir de la commode et s'en arrosa les doigts. Ces derniers le pénétrèrent très rapidement, l'élargissant pour que le passage soit plus facile dans son intimité. Bientôt, les deux garçons gémirent de concert quand ils s'emboitèrent. Dès lors, ils ruèrent chacun rudement des hanches pour s'assouvir et faire voir à l'autre le nirvana. Au bout de longues minutes de cris et de bruits de lit frappé contre le mur, ils s'écroulèrent en jouissant. Jacob était celui qui avait encore quelques forces, il obtint discrètement un gant de toilette mouillé et nettoya son compagnon avant de le faire pour lui-même.

« Les amoureux, vous avez fini ? C'est bon ? Pas de réponse, ok je considère que c'est fini. Dépêchez-vous de descendre qu'on réfléchisse au plan intitulé : « Cassage de Bella Swan ! » Cette fille commençait à me sortir par les yeux ! »

« Ca c'était Emmet. Si on ne veut pas qu'il se pointe ici, on devrait y aller. » annonça Edward.

« Ok, Edward. Moi aussi, j'étais impatient de créer un plan pour me débarrasser de cette peste. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent donc et la famille, et son nouveau membre, se regroupèrent dans le salon pour échafauder leur plan. Chacun alla de son commentaire sur la pauvre humaine et ils avaient tous au moins une suggestion dans l'optique de la virer de leur vie.

Le lendemain, Bella fut invité à passer chez les Cullen. Les filles l'accueillirent, même Rosalie. Cependant, la jeune blonde la regardait toujours avec des yeux torves pour ne pas qu'elle se méfie. Elles jouèrent toute parfaitement le jeu, usant de leurs talents d'actrices incroyables enfin, elles l'amenèrent dans le living. Là, elle se figea d'horreur, Jacob était non seulement complètement guéri mais en plus il osait embrasser son copain !

« Jacob Black ! Je t'ordonne d'ôter tes pattes de tarlouze de mon homme ! De quel droit t'es encore là, d'ailleurs, t'aurais dû crever comme je te l'avais dit, tu serais heureux là au moins. Parce que ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Edward est à moi, il joue la comédie avec toi ! »

La jeune femme s'était énervée comme ils l'avaient prévu et avait tout dévoilé, choquant les Cullen, encore ignorant de la vérité. Ils furent dès lors plus que ravi de gifler la fille, de lui faire comprendre que certains n'avaient pas été dupes de son air innocent et maladroit. Et par-dessus tout, Carlisle et Esmée toujours souriants l'expulsèrent de leur maison avec une légère poussée. Bella tomba des marches et récolta quelques ecchymoses. Lorsqu'elle se releva les huit la regardaient comme une paria, elle sut enfin qu'elle avait tout raté et qu'elle perdait les deux hommes qu'elle avait crus en son pouvoir.

On entendit plus parler de cette pauvre hère. A la fin de la semaine, le bal d'Halloween eut bien lieu et Edward y emmena son fiancé. Ce dernier avait revêtu pour l'occasion un charmant déguisement de vampire, avec deux belles canines dépassant de sa bouche. Edward, lui, avait gardé son costume de prince. La fin de la soirée se clôtura par une valse où le faux vampire mordilla le cou de son petit-ami par jeu. A plus de deux heures du matin, les rôles étaient inversés et Edward se ravissait de profiter enfin de son éternité avec la personne qu'il avait attendu si longtemps.

Voilà, voilà, j'ai réussi ! Youpi, youpi ! Je suis super contente, j'ai tenu le coup, j'ai écrit ça en deux jours ! Juste à temps, yes ! Oui, bon, ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec Halloween mais je voulais quand même faire un petit truc pour l'occasion. Et considéré que c'est un miracle vu que c'est aussi l'anniversaire de ma mère, que j'ai pu terminer et poster cette histoire. ^^

Des reviews, les gens ? Ca me fera super plaisir.


End file.
